User talk:Echaniwarrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beta Unit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Feey1 (Talk) 08:20, December 29, 2012 New template Hey Echaniwarrior! I recently added 2 new templates, . Thanks! (Xonius (talk) 22:20, January 15, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Wikia Acting Weird No, I'm not having any problems, but thank you for coming to me with this problem. I will fix as soon as possible, and see what the problem was. (Xonius (talk) 01:22, January 17, 2013 (UTC)) Re:Badges Hmmm...maybe it would be a good idea to make more badges. However, I can only make category tracks of badges (badges earned by editing articles in certain categories). I do not know how to make your idea of a 'beta badge', but it sure sounds cool! Any ideas for a new category track of badges? --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 04:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Inactive Admin Demotions No, I do not demote admins just because they're inactive. I will only demote admins for abusing their powers, or breaking the rules. --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 22:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re:Category Mix-up Okay, I'll delete the page. I also do think rollbacks can delete pages. --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 02:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi, You said I can be an admin if I wait and earn it. How can I earn it? What do I need to do? 13:41, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Been busy with life. Mech MouseXoNius(talk) 00:13, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Echaniwarrior! Welcome to the wiki! (well, an extremely late welcome.) I'm glad to see more people joining and contributing. Keep your ears up, Rufina 14:39, February 25, 2013 (UTC) TEST Hey, just testing my new signature. It is very advanced, so if it works then yay! {| class="wikitable" style="color:orange; background:#006CB0;" cellpadding="10" ! style="color:orange; background:#006CB0;"| XoNius(talk) ! style="color:orange; background:#006CB0;"| I am 13 ! style="color:ora 00:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Another Test Hello CPM. I'm yet again testing my signature. Since it was much too big for my preferences, here it is raw: Absence Yeah, it's a template because of the fact that it contains WAY too many characters for the simple preferences. Also, I was on vacation for a week and I really needed time away from my computer :P. Also, I think the wiki looks very neat currently, and that not much maintenence is required until new information is to be released. _________________ No problem. I've been using my free time to help edit as much as I can. Rufina 19:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Twitter Account Sorry for not being active lately, I've been busy with other things. The problem with Twitter accounts is that we would have to set up an email account in order to get one. --'User:Feey1|Speak to me!' 22:50, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. I don't create pages often, and I wasn't sure what to do. Could you fix that for me? Thanks, Rufina 23:02, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Wordmark Hi Echaniwarrior, I've noticed that the MMW's logo has been updated. The MMW is linked to from our "Related Wikis" section at the moment in the Club Penguin Wiki, but has the logo, yet is currently protected to protect it from vandalism. If you are interested in its update, please contact me or another wiki admin over there. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:39, September 27, 2013 (UTC) New Wiki Homepage Hey Echani, for the past few hours (with a couple of breaks of course!) I was constructing a new look for the Main page for the Wiki. It's not fully completed yet, but I thought you might want to look at it (most parts were copied and edited from the CPW, still need to customize and suit the Wiki theme) and maybe consider it for our current Homepage. Hey Echani, here's the link: User:Dragoneye77/Sandbox Also, I think it would be better if we promoted the Mech Mice team to Admin (DenGreyfoot, Screenhog at Rocketsnail and User:MechMoose. Then they can add information without troubles and all. Your buddy, Chat Meet up on chat? Deletion of pages Hey Echani, I would like to request for the deletion of these pages. Thanks! RE: Coding- Part 1 CONGRATULATIONS and WELCOME to Dokugan's Coding Guide for Dummies, Part 1. Introduction Coding is basically lines of words implemented into a source or program to create effects, templates, etc. Nowadays, coding is ''very very very ''simple due to the program or source doing most of the hard work. Computers, for an example, were coded with 0s and 1s, and basically if you wanted to code a computer from scatch your gonna have to strike the lotto to fund you and still you might fail. Aaaanyways, the thing here, coding is very simple once you get the hang of it. I've learnt coding at home for about 6-7 months solely by copying and observing other coders. Even the coding I use today is actually ripped from other advanced adult coders and modified with my basic understanding of coding, which I have already said, was already simplified to give coders nowadays a easier time coding. Eventually you can code raw code after you;ve mastered it. Part 1- The Basics Okay, you've learnt what coding is, its time to start the basics! Go to a random page and start practicing! Links Okay, we're gonna start by creating links through coding. Go to Source Mode at the top right of the editing box and start with a Add the name of your page, like Blaze: [[Blaze and end it off with another one of those brackets: [[Blaze Hit PUBLISH and you've coded a link with coding! Bold and Italics To make a text bold or italic, use This for Italics! and This for Bold! Simple. Aaand that's all for now, and yes I did sorta rush it and make it on the spot. Wait for Part 2, coming soon to a Wiki near you! Yeeeaaah... I didn't know you were you random. Lol. Infoboxes and CSS Hey Echaniwarrior, I recently added a template called UnitInfobox, which should make it a lot easier to add templates to pages about units in Mech Mice. However, there is a customization I feel is needed, and can only be provided via CSS: this "customization" being that the infobox does not resize according to the text in the values of certain parameters. For example, if I put "The King of all Mice, the ruler, the leader" in the title parameter, the infobox would widen to such a degree that it would affect the quality of the whole page. So, I guess what I'm asking is, can any of the admins do this? Are any of them fluent in CSS? Thanks for reading. Kallie Jo (talk) 02:11, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Want to play MMA? -kannoo RE: History and Mention Yes, I did use the blog post as a reference actually c: I didn't actually manage to retrieve the font. I looked around for a "K" that blended in with the Mech Mice font and use a effect for that rough look. What categories were you talking about? Thanks, RE: Logo not showing up Well, unfortunately this is something that is regrettably out of my hands. Try uploading this image through Theme Designer yourself: